Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device.
There are various kinds of semiconductor memories, and each has its merits and demerits. For example, although it has a high integration density and provides high-speed access, a volatile memory such as DRAM is unable to retain data stored therein when it is powered off. In contrast, such a non-volatile memory as a NOR flash memory, which has a low integration density, can retain data stored therein even when it is powered off.
As semiconductor devices are applied to various kinds of electronic devices, it becomes more and more important for semiconductor memory makers to integrate various kinds of semiconductor memories into a single semiconductor device that keeps the merits of various kinds of semiconductor memories. However, it is difficult for various semiconductor memories operating in different ways to be integrated into a single semiconductor device. Therefore, when different semiconductor memories are integrated into a single semiconductor device, it is important to adjust factors that may vary depending on the respective operational characteristics of the semiconductor memories so that they are consistent with the respective interfaces of the semiconductor memories.